My Overbearing Dad
by IggyEngland
Summary: Ice seems to be into this guy HK, not if Denmark has anything to say about it! HK/Fem!Iceland and some other pairings. Some human names used.T just incase.


Overbearing Fathers

CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Hey, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction, I came up with idea of it from Mew Mew Tokyo. I didn't really like it, so when watching with my sister being the Hetalia addict I am I imagined Ichigo's father as Denmark (because they have wild hair and both are loud) her mom I imagined as fem!Norway (because who else would be with Denmark) and Ichigo herself as fem!Iceland and HK (Hong Kong) as her weird boyfriend... and we were watching the one when Ichigo's father just found out Ichigo had a boyfriend and he was being crazy and it was really funny.

So enjoy :) (I have no idea where Iceland/Hong Kong comes from, maybe from history..? you guys should tell me)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

"How was school today ?" Denmark yelled, hearing the door slam.

"Horrible" Ice huffed. She walked out to the living room throwing herself on the couch.

Denmark put down his paper and chuckled "Aw it couldn't have been that bad. Did you make any new friends ?"

"No! It was that bad, you'd think they'd be welcoming and friendly but no! They all snub me and say 'Where's Iceland anyway?'". She crossed her arms. "So no, I made no friends Dad. Why can't we move back to Iceland?"

Norge stepped in the room bowing her head "I'm sorry Ice but your cousin goes to that school anyway and we need to be closer to Denmark's new job".

"Wasn't your cousin at school ?" Denmark asked.

"No I didn't see him, Tino must have better things to do anyway".

"Well the first day is never the best, give this school another try. Tomorrow you might make some friends".

Ice shrugged. Norge smiled "Okay, now that we have that settled let's have dinner. I made a tuna casserole."

Ice stuck out her tongue "No thanks, I hate tuna remember".

"Your loss" Denmark smirked "More for me".

She dragged her feet towards the dreaded hellhole otherwise known as Hetalia High. What kind of a name was that ? Whatever it was it didn't sound fancy.

She was looking at a stone she was kicking when she crashed into someone.

"Oh mon dieu, are you okay mon cher ?". She looked up to see a blond Frenchmen staring at her, to his side was a Spanish boy with his arm around a girl, she could tell he was Spanish by his accent when he talked to the girl. The girl had long dark brown hair, with a curl sticking out. Strange, Ice thought. Another boy, who looked albino, was staring at her also.

"Oh yeah I'm okay" Ice rubbed her head.

"I feel so bad for hurting a pretty girl like you" the Frenchmen announced.

"Really it's okay". Just then she heard a slap noise, turns out the girl slapped the Spaniard.

"You pervert, no!"

"What did you say 'Toni ?" the albino chuckled.

"I just said I wanted to stroke her hair and she lashes out at me".

Ice made an attempt to walk away, but the Frenchmen grabbed her arm. "Are you new here ? Maybe I should make it up to you by walking you to school."

"I can walk to school just fine on my own" Ice grumbled.

"Oh by the way I'm Francis, this here is Antonio and his belle Lovina, this weirdo here is Gilbert".

Gilbert smirked "Who you calling weirdo frenchie?"

"I'm Ice" she walked around them "See you around I guess".

Hopefully she won't run into that group again, that Francis guy creeps her out. She hurried through the doors to her assigned locker, she didn't use it yet because she didn't have the time. Finding the classes was hard enough. She quickly stuffed all her books and other what-nots in the small locker. It was one of those half ones, after she managed to stuff her knapsack in the tiny space she slammed it shut.

"Hey Ice, how's it going ?" she turned to see her cousin Tino, she smiled and gave him a hug. Looking up to see another person, almost glaring at her. She laughed nervously "W-who's your friend ?"

"Oh this is Berwald, he's from Sweden. Berwald this is my cousin Ice, her family recently moved here".

"Hi nice to meet you" Berwald extended his hand, still with that stern expression.

Ice shook it smiling awkwardly "You too Berwald".

"So, where you from ?" he mumbled. He doesn't seem like a mean person. His piercing blue-green eyes stared at her through his glasses, he maybe intimidating, but not mean.

"Um… I've moved from Iceland, my father needed to be closer to his job. He's an office man".

Berwald nodded " Iceland seems like a nice place".

Ice nodded smiling for real this time "You're like the only person so far that knows Iceland's a place".

Berwald looked to his watch "Class will start in two minutes, I'd better go, see ya guys".

Tino waved to his friend. "So Ice where's your first period class, I'll walk you there if you like".

"It's math with Mr. Kirkland and sure you can walk me there". Ice was happy some people at this school weren't complete snobs or weirdoes.

Tino used to live in Finland before coming here. She'd visit his home for special occasions, but other than that they were pretty distant, but as long as Tino's here this school wouldn't be too bad.

"Thanks for walking me" Ice thanked him before entering the hectic classroom. Groaning as this was going to be boring.

Second period was no better. That period was history with Mr. Roma, an Italian man with some stubble on his chin.

The Spaniard, Antonio walked in with Lovina by his side. Mr. Roma smiled at her "Aw it's nice to see my little granddaughter".

Another girl who looked almost identical to Lovina hugged the teacher "Aw it's good to see my grandpa". She was dragging a blond boy with his hair slicked back.

Ice never really paid attention to who was in her class yesterday, she just thought of how much she hated this place. She sat in her usual spot that she sat in yesterday, only to see someone was sitting in the desk next to it.

The desks were in sets of two and yesterday it was empty, she wanted to sit alone and this was the only empty desk with no one next to her.

Not anymore, she sat down not looking at her seat partner. If she didn't talk to him then he won't bother her.

"Oh mon cher, I didn't know you were in this class". Francis leaned on her desk smiling "HK how about you switch seats with moi so I can sit with the new girl".

The boy next to her scoffed "Why don't you buzz off, I was here first".

Ice looked to the boy, he had dark brown hair with big eyebrows which were furrowed in anger.

"Well I saw her first" Francis hissed.

"Francis will you please take your seat, today we're learning about the French Revelation."

"Oh my homeland" Francis said passionately, going to his desk beside a Japanese girl, whom he winked at.

"Don't listen to him, he flirts with anything that walks on two legs" the boy whispered, staring straight ahead.

Ice sighed "Thought so".

At lunch Tino invited Ice to sit with him and Berwald, he nodded hello and continued to eat his granola bar.

Ice sat down pulling out what her mother had packed her a tuna sandwich, she angrily threw it back in the paper bag.

" You not hungry ?" Berwald asked.

"It's just that I don't like tuna and my mother packed me a tuna sandwich" she grumbled crossing her arms.

Tino smiled "Here, I'll give you some of my BLT, they're my favorite."

Ice looked grudgingly at it, accepting it. She took a nibble at it. Tasting it.

Tino chuckled "It's okay Ice I didn't put poison in it".

Ice smirked "I can't be too sure". It tasted good enough. Just then Francis was walking by, pestering the poor Japanese girl.

"That dude really creases me" Tino whispered.

"Me too" Berwald added glaring at the Frenchmen.

"Tell me about it, he tried to hit on me like twice today"

Berwald grunted "Him and that bad touch trio, a bunch of wack-jobs if ya ask me".

Tino nodded. "Antonio's nice, but Gilbert and Francis are the worst. Gilbert is always pranking and annoying everybody. Francis just flirts with anything that moves, he doesn't discriminate against gender too" .

Ice shivered, stay away from Francis and Bad Touch Trio at all costs. "Does Mr. Roma have grandkids here? Because I saw his granddaughters I think."

Tino nodded "Yep, Feliciana and Lovina Vargas, they both have boyfriends too. Feliciana's with that German guy Ludwig and Lovina's with Antonio. All the pretty ones are always taken" he chuckled.

Berwald seemed to stiffen at Tino's words. Ice ignored it "All the cute guys are the same too. Anyways what are we going to do, we're not just going to sit here are we ?"

Tino shook his head laughing "Of course not, Berwald and I aren't that boring".

"Do you guys have girlfriends ?" Ice asked smirking.

Tino and Berwald seemed to blush "Um…no.. not exactly" the two stammered.

"Two cute guys like you have no girlfriends, it's a shame".

Tino nervously coughed "Ya well.. Berwald and… are kind of…"

"Together" Berwald finished blushing.

A smile spread across her face "Really! How sweet, why didn't you tell me before?".

"Well we thought it was obvious, but I guess we were wrong".

"Oh well it's okay, just no mushy stuff and making out" Ice giggled.

"Don't worry we won't" Berwald assured her.

During the rest of the lunch hour they talked about their lives and such. Ice heard some pretty funny stories.

"Hey Ice you got a boyfriend ?" Tino asked.

Ice stiffened "No, I mean… I'm not the prettiest girl" she combed through her short hair, she looked more like a boy who seriously needed a hair cut.

"Aw Ice you just want us to flatter you" Tino laughed.

"Ya , your hair is so cute" Berwald added smiling. "You're not like those long haired mean girls and it frames your face".

Ice blushed slightly "Aw thanks Berwald"

"Anyways lunch is going to be end soon, better get to my locker before the bell rings". Berwald got up and nodded toward them.

When he was out of sight Ice turned to her cousin. "So how long has this been going on?"

"Um… about a year now".

"I never knew you were…. Um.. you know…"

"Well I didn't either, but I felt this attachment to Berwald and he cared so much for me. I feel like I understand him more than anyone… others may see him as scary, but I know he's a nice guy".

"You're lucky, Berwald seems to like you a lot".

"He's a little overprotective about me, but it's okay. It just shows he's worried about me". Just then the warning bell rang. "Well I have to head to class, see you around Ice."

Ice waved to her cousin and began to pick up her garbage, hopefully she won't be late. Today turned out a whole lot better, other than that Francis thing it was a good day. She couldn't wait to tell her dad.

Gah! A slow start, but don't worry the Denmark antics will soon commence!

Also as you can see I didn't write Sweden/Berwald's speech in the mumbles that he does on account of his thick accent. But in my opinion I find it hard to read when I have to figure out what he's actually saying and get my mind around that then start reading again. But that's just me *shrug*


End file.
